Divorce Me Not
by DS the Ghost Writer
Summary: Pan marries Trunks because she wants to escape her parents strict rules & curfew! Trunks agrees to get Vegeta off his back, but regrets it when he meets the sexy Yuu. Can Trunks keep his marriage a secret for an entire year? Is Pan's new friend really just a friend? And what important detail did Vegeta 'forget' to tell them? Awkward situatations, close calls, kissing and more!
1. Chapter 1

**Divorce Me Not**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Trunks nervously bit the tip of his thumb as his eyes danced across the stage over the beautiful woman dancing on it. There were other people in the restaurant besides him, but their voices seemed to merge with the drums the beautiful woman was belly dancing to. _He_ was the only one she was dancing for. _He_ was the only reason her stomach writhed in rhythm with the music while her hips popped sensually to jingle the charms on her skirt, with arms elegantly flowing through the air like a Tai Chi master. Trunks wasn't the reason the woman danced, but he wished he was.

Trunks jumped as a bowl of curry was set in front of him. The waitress smiled meekly, bowed, and headed back towards the kitchen. Remembering his manners, Trunks turned in his chair to say a quick thank you, turning quickly to watch the beautiful woman finish up her dance.

He tried eating while watching her perform once, that day he ordered the soup. It didn't go well. It took him a full eight weeks to recover from the embarrassment of spilling it all over his pants and yelping like a girl as it burned through to his groin. There wasn't any severe damage, but it still hurt. It didn't hurt more than having every customer point and laugh while every worker stopped what they were doing to rush over and help. Having the belly dancers pat his lap with napkins to rid the stain wasn't horrible, it was a dream come true! _If only she had been the one to do it._

Once again, Trunks found himself mesmerized by the drops of sweat that trickled down the beautiful woman's tan abs and the small trickle that flowed from her forehead to the cleavage between her breasts. Trunks closed his eyes as he imagined her writhing beneath him without the half shirt or jingling skirt. He smiled as he imagined her taking control and setting the pace on top, whipping her long brown hair in ecstasy as she circled her hips. . .

Claps, cheers and whistles brought Trunks out from his daydream.

Her dance had ended.

Trunks stood from his seat and clapped the loudest, not caring if other people were staring. Being gawked at was something he learned to endure on a daily basis,since he was the most handsome and leading man at Capsule Corporation. The beautiful dancer's green eyes connected with his. She smiled appreciatively, and he smiled widely back at her.

The cheers died down and a new dancer took to the stage, but Trunks didn't care. He only came to watch her every evening, no one else mattered. Loosening his tie, Trunks started to dig into his curry, pausing when a woman sat down in the chair in front of him.

"My name is Yuu." She chuckled, extending her delicate hand for him to take, jumping slightly at the speed Trunks eagerly took it.

"I'm Trunks Briefs, VP of Capsule Corporation, eighteen years old and winner of the martial arts junior division!My favorite food is Yankiku, I'm skilled with swords, and recently moved into my own apartment!" Trunks blushed as he paused to catch his breath. _What am I saying?When the hell did I turn into a social geek?_

Yuu laughed." You're funny."

Trunks brightened, relieved to know that Yuu didn't find him weird or creepy." I'm glad you think so."

Yuu laughed again, tucking some of her long brown hair behind her ear." I like to dance, I'm twenty-three years old, winner of my eighth grade dance competition, and I've just recently moved into my own apartment here in West City." Her smile turned mischievous as her finger traced over the bare skin of Trunks' hand." I've seen you here a lot. I'm starting to think you might have a crush on me."

"I come here to watch you." Trunks admitted.

Yuu's smile faltered, she hadn't expected Trunks to be honest about his feelings since most men weren't, but that changed when Trunks offered to buy her a drink. A man with money was a trait she found to be irresistable.

* * *

It didn't take long for Trunks to find himself pressing Yuu against the wall of the first floor of his apartment building, still two floors away from his. He eagerly tasted the salty skin of her cheek, neck, and chest, letting out soft moans as Yuu gently rubbed her knee against his thigh.

"How about. . ." Yuu panted, tilting her face to the side to free her lips from Trunks." We go. . ." Yuu bit her lip to suppress a loud moan as Trunks suckled the sensitive spot on her neck." Up to your apartment?" Yuu smiled at the elderly woman holding a chihuahua, as she passed by.

"Horny kids. . ." The woman shouted in a raspy voice.

Yuu giggled, not noticing that Trunks had pulled away and had gone cold from her suggestion." I think we should call it a night."

"What?" Yuu frowned." Did I do something wrong?"

Trunks smiled thinly, his hands slowly falling from her shoulders, to her waist, and retreating to his sides." No of course not. You're the sexiest woman I've ever met and I'd give anything to have you in my apartment, but. . ."

Yuu gulped, recognizing his guilt ridden expression. She'd seen that a hundred times from many of the men she'd slept with over the years." It's because you're married. . .isn't it?"

_Married? I think imprisoned is the right word._

Not waiting for Trunks to feed her a lie, Yuu turned around and started back the way she had come when Trunks reached out and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her to his chest. He didn't care what it'd cost him, he just knew he had to have her. He couldn't lose her. Giving in to his desires, Trunks blurted." I'm not married!"

Yuu looked up into his pleading blue eyes.

" My sister. . . I forgot she was visiting." Trunks grinned, letting the lie slide from his tongue." I forgot all about her, I'm sorry."

"I'd love to meet her." Yuu suggested, but Trunks tightened his hold to keep her from escaping.

"You can't." Trunks shouted, louder than he intended.

"Why not?" Yuu asked, suspicious.

"Because she. . .she. . .she's crazy! She freaks out when people she doesn't know visits! You should've seen what she did to the mail man once." Trunks laughed nervously. _Oh boy, even I wouldn't believe this story._

"You left your crazy sister home alone?"

"Well, I didn't plan to stay out all night." Trunks scratched his head." I planned on watching you dance and coming straight home afterwards. I guess I got caught up in being with you. . ." Trunks leaned forward and gave Yuu a quick kiss." I'm sure my sister is alright but I better hurry and get back, she must be lonely."

"Promise you'll call me tomorrow." Yuu growled, lovingly caressing Trunks' cheek and giving him another kiss before walking away.

"I promise." Trunks squeaked, hypnotized by the way Yuu's hips moved as she walked.

He was so close to making his daydreams become reality!His groin ached just thinking about it. With a loud sigh, Trunks slowly trudged up the stairs, passed his apartment, did a double take and came back to his apartment, stuck the key through the lock and opened the door.

"I'm home." He called, hoping she wouldn't respond. _Maybe there'd still be time to go after Yuu and. . ._

Trunks inwardly groaned as his wife sauntered out of the kitchen and down the hall, holding a soup spoon in one hand. He expected the warm smile. He didn't expect her to stand on her toes and kiss him on the lips. Instantly, guilt washed over him like a tidal wave. _What have I done? She doesn't deserve this!_

This kiss didn't last longer than five seconds. Trunks noticed the way her nose scrunched after she pulled away. _Did she taste Yuu's lipstick on my lips? Can she smell Yuu's perfume all over me? Do I smell like shame? Maybe she knows!_

The grimace quickly disappeared from her face. She smiled, turning her head to point towards the kitchen, her black pony tail bouncing slightly." Dinner is almost done. We're having stew tonight."

She casually lifted her hand to wipe her lips, hoping Trunks wouldn't notice and he didn't. He was too preoccupied with taking off his shoes to notice. He didn't respond to her kiss the way she expected him to. He didn't kiss back or explore her body with his hands. As his wife, she should've been hurt, not relieved. She didn't react to the kiss like she had hoped to, either.

"Pan."

"Hm?" Pan raised her eyebrows. _Please don't ask me why I wiped your kiss away_.

Trunks smiled." I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not coming home sooner." Trunks grimaced, inwardly punishing himself for chickening out. He couldn't tell her he sorta cheated on her & was seconds away from bringing another woman to his bed.

"Don't worry about it." Pan shook her head and quickly went back to the kitchen, hoping Trunks wouldn't read too much into her response or why she liked it when he was hardly home.

In the hallway, Trunks paused to gaze at their wedding picture, remembering the day that changed his life four months earlier. . . .


	2. 1:2

Previously: ." It's because you're married. . .isn't it?"\ \ Trunks reached out and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her to his chest. He didn't care what it'd cost him, he just knew he had to have her. He couldn't lose her. Giving in to his desires, Trunks blurted." I'm not married!" Yuu looked up into his pleading blue eyes." My sister. . . I forgot she was visiting." Trunks grinned, letting the lie slide from his tongue." I forgot all about her, I'm sorry." \ \ "Pan." "Hm?" Pan raised her eyebrows._ Please don't ask me why I wiped your kiss away._ Trunks smiled." I'm sorry." "For what?" \ \ In the hallway, Trunks paused to gaze at their wedding picture, remembering the day that changed his life four months earlier. . . . \ \

* * *

**Divorce Me Not**

* * *

4 months earlier. . .

Pan stood outside the train station, away from the cluster of people who hugged, cried, and laughed as they reunited with loved ones they hadn't seen in a long time. She smiled, making up backstories for the people. _The man in the business suit was away on business and is meeting his newborn baby for the first time. That family over there are greeting their daughter who'd been away at college and has come home for summer break. That old man just lost his wife of eighty years and has come to live with his great grandson's family. . ._

Then, she saw him.

Trunks lifted his sunglasses to the top of his head, which acted as a headband by pulling back his shoulder length bangs. His blue eyes searched the crowd of people, growing worried as he did not find the people he was hoping to see. Lifting the blue suitcase beside him, Trunks disembarked the train and jumped to the ground without the assistance of the stool. Pan crossed her arms, forcing back the desire to shove through the crowd of people and throw her arms around Trunks' neck squealing_," Welcome home!"_

"Be cool Pan," She reminded herself. She couldn't keep up her indifference as Trunks finally reached her and dropped his suitcase, stretching his arms for a hug. She couldn't resist. Uncrossing her arms, Pan tackled into Trunks, wrapped her arms around his neck and squealed delightfully.

Trunks hugged Pan tightly in return, her legs dangling in the air as he twirled in a circle with her in his arms.

* * *

"What time will Trunks and Pan be here again?" Gohan asked, setting a bag of groceries on the table for his Mother and wife to cook.

Bulma uninterestedly flipped through the pages of the cookbook Chichi layed out on the table. "I told Pan to keep him busy for two hours. Relax Gohan, we have plenty of time to bake a cake, cook dinner, and decorate the house."

"WE?" Chichi repeated, her scowl deepening as she wiped her cake battered hands on her white apron." Don't you mean _I_ have plenty of time to bake, cook and decorate the house?" Gohan winced, overhearing Videl pop one of the balloons she was airing upstairs.

"Videl is helping you, Mom." Gohan reminded her.

Chichi held up her hand." Shut up Gohan. This doesn't concern you."

"This is my house." Gohan whispered to himself, not daring to sass his mother.

"Are you saying I haven't done anything to contribute to my son's Welcome Back party?" Bulma shouted.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

_How are they even friends?_ Gohan wondered, noticing his Dad cross his arms in the other room. Bulma and Chichi paused, sensing Goku move too. The three of them stared quietly at Goku and Vegeta, wondering why they were leaning against the wall across from each other, their eyes shining as if sharing a personal joke.

* * *

Trunks eyed Pan's body from head to toe, starting with her pony tail and trailing down her neon yellow tank, denim shorts with shredded ends, knee high red & white spotted socks and ending with a scowl at the greek styled open toe sandals with two inch heels.

"Why did my Mom send a welcome home clown instead of coming to greet me herself?" Trunks teased.

Pan reached out and tugged on his hair." I think she knew you'd come back with a hippy haircut. Maybe you should get it chopped before Vegeta sees it."

Trunks snorted." My hair is purple. Dad wouldn't care if I wore it in pig tails."

" Look on the bright side. . . at least you don't have blue hair like Bulma." She smiled and nudged him in the ribs." Are you ready to spend two hours with your bff?"

"Two hours?"

"You bet. Two whole hours. Just you and me. Doing whatever you want for exactly two hours, not a minute less and not a minute more, because I want to hang out with you since we're best friends and we haven't seen each other since spring, not because someone is making me. Really." Pan smiled wide enough for Trunks to see both rows of teeth.

Trunks stared at Pan for a long time, then groaned." They're throwing a party for me, aren't they?"

_Dammit! How did he know?_ Pan aggressively shook her head." No!"

* * *

Trunks licked his lips and rubbed his hands together before grabbing a chunk of Yakiniku with his chopsticks from the grill at the center of the table.

"I'm sorry Trunks. I had planned on cooking you Roasted Boar if _someone_ had done her part and stalled you for two hours." Bulma said, giving a pointed stare at Pan.

Pan kept her head down as she chewed her food. Chichi snorted and whispered loudly," You mean the Roasted Boar_ I_ was going to cook."

Trunks laughed." Don't blame Pan, it's not her fault she's a simpleton."

"You're the freak who can read minds."

"No. I'm the freak who can read faces." Trunks corrected. Pan moved her jaw, mocking his words.

"Wow, the two of you sure get along well." Goku commented, speaking for the first time today. Trunks and Pan raised a skeptical eyebrow at each other. Goku chuckled lightly.

"I guess so." Pan said, dipping her meat chunk in the soy sauce.

Trunks shrugged,busily focusing his attention on eating more meat.

Gohan cleared his throat, feeling uncomfortable with his Dad's comment." So Trunks, how was the tour? Did you learn any new techniques?"

"Just bedroom techniques." Pan mumbled, lowering her head to avoid Videl, Chichi and Bulma's glare.

"A few." Trunks smiled, winking a Pan. He turned his attention to Gohan," I learned how to use the butterfly knife and to meditate. That's about it. I mainly focused on teaching villagers basic martial arts and sword fighting. I may have also defeated a bad guy or two." Trunks shrugged." You know, the usual."

"Ohh, my son knows how to use a butterfly knife, I'm so proud." Vegeta said sarcastically, rolling his eyes." If you're finished talking about butterflies. . . Kakarot would love to tell you all something. Isn't that right, Kakarot?"

Goku smiled guiltily. "Vegeta, I don't think now is the right time."

"It is the perfect time."

" What is it Dad?" Gohan asked, curious to hear the secret he and Vegeta had kept all day.

"You can tell us anything." Videl added, resting her hand on Goku's shoulder for encouragement.

"That's right Grandpa. You don't have to be afraid to talk to us, we're family."

"If it's a complaint about the food- - talk to Chichi."

Chichi glared across the table at Bulma.

"Well. . . alright." Goku turned his head to the end of the table where Trunks and Pan sat. " This isn't easy for me to say, but I lost at a game of Jenga to Vegeta. He won, believe it or not."

"I'm sorry to hear that Goku," Trunks began, slowly." But there's always next time?"

Goku shook his head." I'm sorry Trunks, but there isn't going to be a next time. I gave Vegeta my word."

"You're not making sense Grandpa."

"Pan. . . you're the prize."

"What!"

"Vegeta you have ten seconds to explain yourself!" Bulma growled.

"I didn't win her for me woman! I won her for Trunks!" Vegeta shouted back, throwing back his head as he laughed." Congratulations boy! You now have a wife."

"I can't believe you Dad!" Gohan shouted, smiling proudly as his wife tightened her grip on Goku's shoulder, trying to crush through to the bone.

Trunks punched the table.

The room fell silent.

"I refuse."

Vegeta smirked." You can't refuse me boy."

"I just did." Trunks threw his chopsticks on his plate and left the table.

"Wait." Pan squeaked.

Trunks stopped at the doorway, even in his anger he didn't have the strength to ignore Pan. He cursed himself. Even when they were children, he couldn't refuse any of her requests. When she asked him to wear a dress, he did it. When she asked him to tutor her with her homework at the cost of him missing his date, he did it. If she were to ask him to marry her, he would do that too, no matter how much he didn't want to.

For the first time in his life, he requested Pan to do something for him.

"Please don't ask me to marry you."


	3. 1:3

Previously: Gohan cleared his throat, feeling uncomfortable with his Dad's comment." So Trunks, how was the tour? Did you learn any new techniques?" "Just bedroom techniques." Pan mumbled, lowering her head to avoid Videl, Chichi and Bulma's glare \ \ "I didn't win her for me woman! I won her for Trunks!" Vegeta shouted back, throwing back his head as he laughed." Congratulations boy! You now have a wife."\ \ Vegeta smirked." You can't refuse me boy." "I just did." Trunks threw his chopsticks on his plate and left the table. "Wait." Pan squeaked.\ \ For the first time in his life, he requested Pan to do something for him. "Please don't ask me to marry you."

* * *

**Divorce Me Not**

* * *

Trunks looked back at Pan. She glanced down at her feet, knowing he wouldn't leave without her saying what it is she wanted to say. She looked up at Trunks, ignoring the pressure she felt at having everyone staring at her. " I. . ." Everyone leaned in their seats toward the doorway where Trunks and Pan stood, tilting their heads to hear her better. Pan bit her tongue. _I can't say it! I can't speak in front of a crowd, it's too much pressure!_

"I think you and I should go to your house." Pan whispered, taking Trunks' hand and walking out the door, not letting go as they flew into the sky or when they landed on the roof of his house.

* * *

"You have a lot of nerve Vegeta!" Videl yelled, poking him on the nose."Who the hell gave you the right to sell my daughter to your son like some type of animal?"

"Kakarot." Vegeta answered plainly.

Videl bit her lip. Bulma carefully pushed down on her shoulders, making her sit in the chair beside her husband.

"Why am I the only one defending our daughter? Do something Gohan!"

"I-I'm just as mad as you are! It's taking all of my strength NOT to hit my dad."

"He could benefit having some sense knocked into him!"

"Why do you want Trunks to marry Pan?" Bulma asked, pouring Vegeta, Chichi and herself another cup of saké.

Vegeta gulped down his sake' and slammed the empty cup."That doesn't concern you woman. It was a deal between me and Kakarot over there. If you women want someone to blame, blame Kakarot! He's the one who lost!"

"He's right. It is all my fault." Goku agreed, lifting his index finger in the air as he added," But I'm happy for them. Those kids deserve each other and I never would have agreed if I thought they wouldn't be happy living in the same house together."

"They're just kids, Goku." Chichi said softly.

Goku wrapped his hand around hers. " We weren't much older when we married, remember Chichi? I don't know about you but having a wife to cook me food and give birth to my son has made me very happy."

Chichi smiled." Me too."

* * *

"There aren't any stars." Pan said, breaking the silence. Normally they could go hours enjoying each other's company without talking, but this wasn't one of those times, not with important issues waiting to be dealt with.

"The clouds are hiding them, but they're up there. You want to go to my bedroom and talk? It might rain soon."

Pan shook her head and waited for Trunks to say something more. Trunks' jaw tightened as he stared at the rooftops of other buildings surrounding them, temporarily forgetting Pan's presence as he replayed the day's events. He hadn't even been back a full day and already his father was jumping down his throat, forcing him to do things he didn't want to do. He hoped touring the world for most of the summer would've been enough to ease the tension between them, but it seems that didn't work out well.

"Happy Birthday." Pan whispered.

Trunks turned toward her, wondering if she knew she'd said that out loud. " Thank you Pan, but my birthday was last month in July."

"I know. I wasn't beside you to wish you Happy Birthday in July, dummy." Pan reached into her pocket and pulled out a blue, braided, rope bracelet and tied it around Trunks' wrist." I wanted to give this to you earlier, not ask you to marry me." She smiled after tying a secure knot on Trunks' wrist. He glanced down at her wrist, noticing she wore a similar red bracelet." Marrying you would be gross."

Trunks raised an eyebrow.

Pan laughed, rubbing her shoulders nervously." I mean that in a good way. You're prettier than me and all, but I see you as my friend."

"Is there a boyfriend you're not telling me about?" Trunks teased, chuckling as Pan blushed and punched him in the shoulder.

"Don't be stupid Trunks! I was trying to have a serious conversation with you until you ruined it!"

"Sorry."

Pan glared at him." Not everyone sleeps with everything on two legs."

"Got it." Trunks replied, clicking his tongue.

* * *

Chichi, Bulma, Videl and Gohan sat grouped together on one side of the table, leaving Goku and Vegeta to listen in on their conversation from the other side. Vegeta silently listened while Goku pigged out on the food.

"I still don't think Pan should be getting married." Videl said, gripping the cup of saké in her hand." She's only sixteen."

"I agree with Videl. It's not that I don't like Trunks, he's like a son to me, it's just. . . I don't believe in arranged marriages. Especially where my daughter is concerned."

"If Trunks were marrying a stranger, I'd have a problem with it. Since it's Pan, I know she'll keep him on a tight leash." Bulma winked, fighting to keep herself balanced on her chair." Pour me another shot, Chichi."

The front door opened. Chichi leaned against Goku to shield herself from the chilly wind that flooded through the house. " Close the door!"

Trunks slammed the door shut and followed Pan to the table, both stood shivering in soaked clothes.

"I think it's a sign," Pan chattered." The heavens are upset with our engagement, unless you have a better reason for why it's raining in the middle of summer?"

"I have a scientific reason which I'll explain to you later." Trunks replied, patting her sympathetically on the shoulder as he walked to his father.

Vegeta stood from his chair, ready to defend himself if Trunks decided to strike. Goku did the same, knowing how quick Pan's temper can be.

"Well? Have you decided?" Vegeta barked, wanting this silly argument to come to an end.

"I have." Trunks nodded, linking his hand with Pan's." I mean, _we_ have."

Vegeta smirked, looking up from their joined hands." Took you long enough."

"We'll marry"- - Chichi, Videl, Gohan and Bulma gasped- -"But on one condition. . ."

" We will divorce after a year." Trunks finished.

"Five years."

"No." Pan said firmly." One year, Vegeta. This isn't a compromise. One year or no marriage at all. Take it or leave it."

"Fine."

Goku smiled." Grab an umbrella guys! You're getting married now."

Everyone stared in shock at Goku and Vegeta.

"He's not joking."


	4. 1:4

Previously: "Why do you want Trunks to marry Pan?" Bulma asked, pouring Vegeta, Chichi and herself another cup of sak . \ \ Pan reached into her pocket and pulled out a blue, braided, rope bracelet and tied it around Trunks' wrist." I wanted to give this to you earlier, not ask you to marry me." She smiled after tying a secure knot on Trunks' wrist. He glanced down at her wrist, noticing she wore a similar red bracelet." Marrying you would be gross." \ \ "We'll marry"- - Chichi, Videl, Gohan and Bulma gasped- -"But on one condition. . ." " We will divorce after a year." Trunks finished. \ \ Goku smiled." Grab an umbrella guys! You're getting married now."

* * *

**Divorce Me Not**

* * *

"We're getting married. . ."

". . .Now?" Pan asked, hoping to hear a "Wait it's too soon for them to get married." Instead, she received one of Vegeta's infamous condescending snorts. Stalling for time, Pan stubbornly clung onto the door. "Wait a second Vegeta! I don't have an umbrella!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and handed Pan the nearest umbrella, which stood leaning next to the door.

"You're going to share your umbrella with me, right?" Trunks asked, noticing his mother, Gohan,Videl, Goku and Chichi taking the last three umbrellas to share.

"Man up boy, it's just a little water." Vegeta yelled, his eyes widening slightly as he opened the door and saw the heavy drizzle and harsh wind outside.

* * *

"Stop being stubborn. We'll just have the wedding on another day," Bulma said, after Vegeta fell in the mud for the fifth time trying to set up a table in front of Pan and Trunks. He cursed, roared up at the cloudy sky and punched his fists into the wet ground, causing the rain to fill the hole he made like a swimming pool.

"You're going to catch a cold, Vegeta." Bulma shouted, losing her patience.

"Just shut up." Vegeta replied, finally managing to prop the table up so it's not falling into the mud. Vegeta surveyed his work and with a satisfied grin, motioned for Goku to come to the table." Kakarot, bring the cups."

Goku nodded." Right."

"I've never seen this on T.V. Is this how weddings are usually performed?" Pan whispered.

Trunks continued to watch his father and Goku with fascination." No."

"Does Vegeta know that?"

Trunks turned towards Pan and smiled, shaking his head.

"Ugh, great! We're about to be married by a guy who knows nothing about Earth marriages! For all we know he's going to make us sacrifice a goat!"

Trunks lifted the umbrella slightly. Bulma stood behind him, her eyes wide and curious as she watched Vegeta place the two silver cups in front of him. _"I guess asking mother would be pointless. She's just as lost as the rest of us."_ Trunks and Pan yelped as Vegeta shot a blast into their umbrella, destroying the top and leaving behind singe marks on their faces.

"Come forth, Pan." Vegeta ordered.

Pan gulped and wearily stepped forward.

"Hold out your hand."

"Why?" Pan asked, instinctively lifting her right hand over her chest.

"Just do it."

Pan hesitantly lowered her hand and extended it across the table to Vegeta. In the blink of an eye, Vegeta produced a sharp knife and slashed Pan's palm with it. Pan cried out in pain as she dropped to her knees.

"Pan!"

Trunks let go of the umbrella handle he'd been holding and lunged to Pan's side. He crouched down beside her, wrapped his arm over her shoulders and pulled her close, all while glaring at his father. Vegeta smiled, satisfied with the way Trunks had reacted.

Videl let go of her umbrella and ran to Pan. Gohan didn't move. His eyes narrowed as he studied Vegeta closely, preparing to strike if Vegeta made a threatening move towards Videl or Pan.

"Don't touch her!" Vegeta shouted, startling Videl. Raising the silver cup on his left, he said to Pan." Put your palm over the cup, quickly."

With Trunks at her side, Pan obeyed. "Why do you want to fill the cup with my blood?"

Ignoring Pan, Vegeta held out his knife and Gohan strode forth, understanding that Vegeta wanted him to take it.

"Cut open Trunks' palm."

"Does it matter which one?"

"No."

Gohan smiled apologetically at Trunks before sliding the blade over his palm. Trunks winced, squeezed his hand, and raised it over the silver cup on Vegeta's right, his red blood turning a lighter shade as the rain sprinkled into the cup.

"Fill it halfway, then stop."

Pan and Trunks nodded.

"This is a lot different from how Chichi and I were married." Goku said thoughtfully, while scratching his cheek.

"This is how Saiyan royalty wed you buffoon."

"Ohhh. No kidding?" Goku laughed.

"If it's for Saiyan royalty, then why weren't we married this way?" Bulma asked, becoming angry.

"We're finished Vegeta, now what?" Pan asked, feeling light headed from the loss of blood.

Vegeta smiled, happy to have an excuse to ignore Bulma, and continued directing the ritual."Pick up each other's cups with your right hand, face each other, and link your forearms together."

Pan chuckled," Are we going to have some type of weird arm wrestle? First one to knock over the other's cup wins?"

Vegeta lifted his head toward the sky and laughed. Trunks, Pan, Goku,Gohan, Videl , Chichi and Bulma observed him wearily.

Trunks gulped, understanding what his father wanted them to do. "I think we're supposed to drink, Pan."

Pan's face paled.

"Now I'm glad we didn't marry the Saiyan royalty way. I would never drink Vegeta's blood, not even to save the planet!" Bulma shrieked.

Vegeta abruptly stopped laughing." There's no point in drinking your blood, woman. The point is to join spirits and power. If I drank your blood, it would only turn me into a weakling."

Bulma put her hands on her hips and scowled." Guess who's sleeping on the couch tonight,Vegeta. I'll give you a hint: It isn't me!"

"Are you okay Pan?" Trunks asked softly, feeling her arm tremble against his.

"Can't we just kiss instead?"

Trunks blushed."I don't think that's how it works. We can back out if you want, I wont be mad."

"You can kiss him." Vegeta nodded." It wouldn't be the typical kiss though. You'd have to draw blood and drink like a barbarian. The cup is simpler and a safer method, once you get the taste of blood it's almost impossible to stop."

Pan's eyes widened." Kissing is definitely out."

Trunks chuckled, raising the cup to his lips." We'll drink on three?"

Pan nodded, raising her cup to her lips.

"One, two. . . three!"

Pan moaned as the first drop of Trunks' blood fell onto her tongue. She reflected back on the summer days she spent filling a measuring cup with two cups of sugar, a packet of red Kool-Aid, and adding a small amount of water into the mix, stirring it all together. She remembered the wonderful, sweet taste of the Kool-Aid as she tasted a spoonful before adding it into a pitcher and diluting the sweetness with more water. Trunks' blood tasted sweeter, stronger, and better then all of the Kool-Aid, orange juice, beer, wine, and water combined! She whimpered and licked every drop from the cup, wanting more.

Trunks whimpered too. Pan's blood was more intoxicating then every liquor and drug known to man! He giggled as the cup fell from his hand, followed by six after- images of the cup in different shades of purple, pink, red, black, and grey. Holding his left hand in front of his face, he slowly moved his hand right to left, giggling as he watched the different colors and images of his hand pass by him.

"What in the world has gotten into them?" Chichi asked, glancing at Pan- - whom had her head raised toward the sky, balancing the rim of the cup with her lips as she tried to get every tiny, microscopic drop of blood from the cup- - and Trunks, whom stood waving his arms in front of him like a hula dancer and rotating his head to watch his bangs skim across his face.

Vegeta stalked back toward the house. _"Those idiots! They're not even aware of the power they now possess!"_

"Where are you going Vegeta?" Bulma asked, looking away from her son who continually spun in a circle while looking at the ground, not caring as he splashed mud on his jeans. Pan shook her head the way a dog would when it had a chew toy in its mouth. " Are you really going to leave them like this?"

"Forget them. It'll be some time before they come back to their senses and I have better things to do then watch my son behave like Kakarot!"

"Hey!" Goku whined, offended.

Bulma, Goku, Chichi, Gohan and Videl took one final look at Pan and Trunks, shrugged, and went inside the house where it was warm and dry.


	5. 1:5

Previously: "We're getting married. . ." \ I've never seen this on T.V. Is this how weddings are usually performed?" Pan asked. Trunks continued to watch his father and Goku with fascination." No." "Does Vegeta know that?" Trunks turned towards Pan and smiled, shaking his head. "Ugh, great! We're about to be married by a guy who knows nothing about Earth marriages! For all we know he's going to make us sacrifice a goat!" \ "What in the world has gotten into them?" Chichi asked \ " Are you really going to leave them like this?" "Forget them. It'll be some time before they come back to their senses and I have better things to do then watch my son behave like Kakarot!"

* * *

**Divorce Me Not**

* * *

Trunks turned his head to the side. His skull pounded fiercely in retaliation from the sudden movement. With a pained moan, Trunks slowly placed his palm over his face as fragments of memories from last night rapidly came back to him.

_"Get it together!" Vegeta shouted, lifting him by his soaked shirt. Trunks giggled and ran his hand through Vegeta's hair, which tickled his highly tuned senses, causing goosebumps and chills to run through his body._

_Heavy rain trickled down the deep lines that formed in Vegeta's scowl. Bulma gently persuaded Vegeta to loosen his grip on Trunks' shirt, afraid that he might go for their son's neck instead._

_"If you don't act fast, your mate will die."_

_Trunks immediately stopped giggling. Turning towards Pan, who sat propped up by her mother and father, he saw that she looked deathly pale._

Gasping, Trunks sat up then winced as the pain in his skull intensified.A soft, gentle voice eased his worries.

"Are you okay?" Pan asked.

_The wind roared in his ears and the rain pelted down on his face with a stinging force. Squinting through the dark night, Trunks shifted Pan on his back, so she would not slide off, and ran through the forest. Each time he slipped in the mud, tripped over a root jutting out from the ground, and tumbled down a steep hill he did not see. . . he wanted to set Pan down and rest. Something deep within him- - or Vegeta,- - told him that stopping to rest would mean certain death for the both of them, so he didn't. He kept going._

"Where are we?" Trunks asked, sliding out from under the silk sheets to stand beside the bed.

It was obvious to Trunks that they were in a suite of some sort.

Red and gold patterns decorated the massive curtains and soft carpeting. In the center of the room were four leather chairs placed to form a perfect rectangle around a glass coffee table, with a large flat screen T.V built into the wall nearby. The open door to Trunks' left revealed a beige and maroon color coded scheme bathroom, equipped with a large tub for two, an enormous mirror, gold knobs on the sink and toilet, and beige towels with fancy initials ( in a language Trunks couldn't read )sewn into them.

Pan shrugged, flipping through the brochure the man at the desk had given to her when they had arrived. She couldn't understand the foreign writing, but she enjoyed looking at the pictures." I think we're on some type of island for honeymooners."

"Honeymooners?"

"Don't you remember what happened last night?"

Trunks shook his head and slowly made his way to the curtains.

"I'm not surprised, you were acting pretty stupid." Pan snorted, then took a sip from the water jug she had room service deliver her last night. It wasn't easy, but after repeatedly saying the word 'water' and pretending to drink from a cup, they finally understood what she wanted. It wasn't Trunks' blood, but the water managed to keep her thirst at bay.

"After the affects of drinking each other's blood began to wear off, I felt my energy drain. Vegeta came outside and tossed you around in the mud a few times before handing you two tickets to an island for our honeymoon. We weren't going to go after our parents refused to drive us, but changed our minds once Vegeta said we would die."

Trunks held onto the curtain tightly to keep himself from falling over." I feel like I've been partying for three weeks straight!"

Pan ignored him.

" Anyway, Vegeta told us it was part of the ceremony for the man to carry his bride a great distance in order to prove his worth and strength. The man had to carry his bride as far as possible until he collapsed, otherwise both would die." Pan chuckled." You collapsed at the airport. I don't remember how we made it on the plane, I only remember them giving us towels since we were both soaked." Pan scratched her head." I think we took a taxi to this hotel. It took two workers to drag you into bed. . . . "

Trunks pulled open the curtains while Pan struggled to remember the rest. He squinted as he peered out the windows, which weren't windows at all, but sliding doors that lead to a guest pool outside. Despite feeling awful, Trunks' mood lightened once he noticed the beautiful women in bikinis lounging by the pool. His smile widened once a group of them noticed him too.

After two amused women walked by the doors, snickering and pointing, Trunks realised that something wasn't right. Those women were too happy to see him. Looking down at himself, Trunks discovered the reason to that.

"Um, Pan. . . .why am I naked?"

Trunks turned to face her. Pan giggled. The women outside giggled upon seeing Trunks' butt. Trunks rolled his eyes and closed the curtains, more annoyed than embarrassed.

"What?" Pan challenged, angered by Trunks' accusing glare." I had to take your clothes off because they were wet! I didn't want you catching hypothermia or something."

"So you lei me?"

"I did not lay you!" Pan cried." How could you think I'd take advantage of you while. . ."

Trunks lifted the wreath of colorful flowers draped around his neck.

" Oh. I thought you meant. . .nevermind!" Pan laughed, embarrassed by the misunderstanding." They gave us the flower necklaces when we entered the hotel."

"Pan, enough about the flowers. Why didn't you clothe me in a robe like the one you're wearing instead of keeping me naked like some pervert!" Trunks crossed his arms as a thought came to mind." Were you hoping I'd give you a treat once I woke up?"

"Dream on man whore. I asked for another robe but nobody understood what I was saying so I threw a sheet over you and gave up!" Pan grinned." Besides, I used to take baths with Papa and Grandpa all the time."

Pan glanced down at Trunks' exposed area.

Trunks didn't blush or show any humility like she hoped, so she turned away.

"Can you please put a towel over that thing!"

"Aw what's the matter Pan? I thought you were comfortable around naked men," Trunks mocked, wiggling his hips to further embarrass her.

Pan screeched and covered her face with a pillow." Trunks I mean it! Stop being naked!"

Trunks playfully smacked his rear. Pan's cheeks reddened from the sound.

"Or else what, Pan? Are you going to spank me for being a naughty boy?" Trunks let out a playful purr.

Pan looked up from her pillow, threatening him with her eyes.

"You understand that the only way to make this right is if I get to see you naked. It'd only be fair."

"Are. . .are you serious?"

"I'm dead serious," Trunks said, advancing towards the bed.

* * *

"Hey guys. Come on in," Bulma greeted, ushering Gohan and Videl inside her home.

Gohan closed his umbrella and placed it beside the door while Bulma helped Videl out of her rain coat.

"Have you heard from Trunks or Pan yet?" Videl asked.

Bulma winked." Relax guys. I called the hotel this afternoon, Trunks and Pan checked in early this morning."

"Thank goodness." Videl sighed.

"What's the room's phone number? I'd like to hear Pan's voice, that way I know she's okay."

Bulma lead Gohan and Videl to the living room and urged them to sit beside her on the couch. Picking up her laptop, Bulma said," We don't need to call them. I've been working on this all day. I've tapped into the hotel's system and established a link between my computer and their room's T.V."

"Oh, I get it." Gohan grinned." We'll be able to see Trunks and Pan from their T.V, kinda like skyping but with a bigger screen and a view of the whole room."

"You're amazing Bulma."

"Hmph, more like amazingly stupid," Vegeta commented from behind the couch. Gohan, Videl, and Bulma turned to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked, not seeing how Bulma's idea could be stupid.

"Just stick to training, Vegeta, and leave all the complicated, advanced, genius stuff to me, okay?"

Instead of arguing, Vegeta smirked, stole a snack from the fridge and walked away.

"Alright, where were we. . . " Bulma busily typed on her laptop until the screen of Trunks and Pan's room appeared.


	6. 1:6

Previously_: ." I think we're on some type of island for honeymooners." \ Pan screeched and covered her face with a pillow." Trunks I mean it! Stop being naked!" \ "You understand that the only way to make this right is if I get to see you naked. It'd only be fair."\ "Are. . .are you serious?" "I'm dead serious," Trunks said, advancing towards the bed.\ "Alright, where were we. . . " Bulma busily typed on her laptop until the screen of Trunks and Pan's room appeared._

* * *

**Divorce Me Not**

* * *

They were at a standstill. Pan shifted her foot to the edge, planning on making a run for the door, but Trunks darted to her side of the bed. Squealing, Pan rolled to the opposite side of the bed, just out of Trunks' reach.

"Stop it. This isn't a game!" Pan tried sounding serious, but failed as her voice cracked into a laugh at the end of her sentence._ I don't know why I'm laughing, this isn't funny at all!_

"You have two choices Pan. You can open your robe or. . ." Trunks reached for the sash on her robe, Pan shrieked and slapped him away, climbing off the bed to use as a barrier between them. _That was close!_

"Come on Pan-ay," Trunks mocked, crawling to the center of the bed." Just a quick peek. That's all I'm asking, come on, please? I am your best friend, slash, husband."

Pan smiled." I thought you've seen tons of women! You already know what I have under here, can't you use your imagination?"

"No. I don't have an imagination."

"That is the lamest excuse I've ever heard."

"Come on, I'll buy you dinner."

Pan shook her head.

"I've done plenty of embarrassing things for you like play dress up and . . .you know, bought those _feminine products_ we swore not to speak of again." Trunks shivered at the memory.

"I guess you're right," Pan sighed, untying her robe." Just a quick three second peek and that's it, got it?"

Trunks eagerly nodded and rolled off the bed. Pan slowly walked to his side of the bed so she could stand in front of him, making sure he'd have a clear view of her _'goodies'_ so as not to risk having to expose herself a second time.

Trunks licked his lips, his eyes locked on Pan's hands which delicately held the front of her maroon robe shut. His whole life he'd spent being Pan's friend, not once did he imagine what she looked like naked. Pan was his best friend, practically another male in his eyes, and it just seemed gross to imagine his friend naked so he never did it. Since he was now temporarily married to his lifelong friend, Trunks figured he might as well do his duty and slowly teach Pan how to be a woman.

You know, for her future husband's sake.

Pan's heart hammered against her chest. She had never shown anyone her naked figure before. The very thought was terrifying and exciting at the same time!

Refusing to let Trunks see her hands shake, Pan opened her robe. . .

One second before Pan could open her robe, Trunks saw the T.V screen come on. Three familiar faces leaned close to the screen smushing their lips, noses, and cheeks against it.

Each of them had a different expression, none of them good.


	7. 1:7

Previously: _"Come on Pan-ay," Trunks mocked, crawling to the center of the bed." Just a quick peek. That's all I'm asking, come on, please? I am your best friend, slash, husband." \ \ "I guess you're right," Pan sighed, untying her robe." Just a quick three second peek and that's it, got it?" \ \ Refusing to let Trunks see her hands shake, Pan opened her robe. . .One second before Pan could open her robe, Trunks saw the T.V screen come on. Three familiar faces leaned close to the screen smushing their lips, noses, and cheeks against of them had a different expression, none of them good._

* * *

**Divorce Me Not**

* * *

Trunks had no idea that Gohan knew Instant Transmission, until the angry father disappeared from the T.V screen and appeared in their suite. Pan quickly closed her robe, and Trunks barely managed to hold back his disappointment.

"Papa," Pan turned to face her father. She paled seeing that her mom and Bulma were watching them from the T.V screen." This looks totally wrong, but I can explain!"

Gohan glared at Trunks, stomped into the bathroom, and came back, throwing a small washcloth at Trunks.

Trunks stupidly stared at the washcloth, not understanding what Gohan wanted him to do with it. Gohan closed his eyes and tilted his head back. Pan knew he was having a hard time coping with their arranged marriage, and was trying his best to stay calm. She crossed the room and sat in one of the chairs in front of the T.V.

Trunks wiped his face with the washcloth.

" Do everyone a favor and cover that up!" Gohan practically begged, almost pulling out his hair in frustration.

Shrugging, Trunks sat down at the end of the bed and placed the washcloth over his naked lap. He didn't understand what the big deal was. Pan was his wife now, it wasn't a crime for her to see her husband naked. If anyone had the right to be angry, it was Trunks. Pan, his mother-in-law, father-in-law, the hot women outside, and even his own mother had seen him naked! Since waking up, Trunks hasn't had the chance to see anyone naked at all!

"This sucks." Trunks mumbled.

* * *

Pan and Trunks stared at each other from across the room while their parents argued back and forth.

"I agree with Gohan." Videl, the only one who wasn't shouting at the top of her lungs, said." We shouldn't let Goku and Vegeta bully these kids into marrying each other because of some stupid bet."

"It's too late for that! They're already married!" Bulma reminded them, pointing at the recently married couple from her side of the screen, while pushing Videl out of the way." They even agreed on their own terms!"

"One year is too long, and too short." A dark shadow casted over Gohan's face." These kids are treating marriage like it's some type of game. It's supposed to be a lifelong committment with the one you love."

Pan and Trunks glanced from Gohan to study each other in a different way. Did they love each other? They shook their heads, coming to the same conclusion: they weren't sure.

"I guess your right."

Trunks smirked, hearing how hard it was for his mother to admit she was wrong.

" This is the stupidest thing Vegeta and Goku have made us do since the pie eating contest of '08."

Videl clapped her hands." Okay, so we all agree that Trunks and Pan should get a divorce as quickly as possible?"

Everyone nodded except for the two teens in question.

"That wouln't be a good idea." Vegeta said, eating something from behind the couch where Bulma and Videl sat.

"Butt out Vegeta!" Bulma snapped." We wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for you."

Gohan narrowed his eyes, sensing that there was something Vegeta wasn't telling them." What do you mean it's not a good idea?"

Vegeta smirked." If you don't like having my son naked in front of Pan, then you're really not going to like what I have to say next. . . ." Vegeta pushed Videl and Bulma away so he took up the full screen. He met gazes with Pan, Trunks, and Gohan before continuing." Both of you survived the wedding, but the ritual isn't over yet. In order to complete the ritual, you need to consummate your marriage before sunrise tomorrow, or else both of you will die."

Pan frowned." What does 'consummate' mean?"

Trunks stood, picking up a large flower pot to take the place of the washcloth that slid to the carpet, and jutted his chin out towards the door." It means we need to buy some clothes at the gift shop and have some fun on the island before Gohan makes us go home."

Pan's face turned red, already imagining the unwanted attention they'll get. " Give me the money and I can buy the clothes for you."

"What's wrong Pan? Are you jealous that other women will see me naked?" Trunks teased, hoping to distract Pan away from the topic of 'consummate the marriage or die.' It worked. Pan's face turned red, and she quickly left the room. . . .maybe if she walked ahead of him people wouldn't think they were together.

Trunks scowled hatefully at Vegeta. He wasn't going to force his younger, innocent, best friend to grow up before she's ready to. All his life he'd guarded Pan over the years, ready to protect her from the boys that wanted to use her or hurt her in any way. He never dreamed he'd one day be the bad guy.

"I'll protect her," Trunks promised. Gohan barely blinked, hearing that his daughter might die had put him in a deep state of shock." I wont let her die, and I wont sleep with her for that reason. She deserves better than that."

"Don't be a fool." Vegeta fumed, irritated with his son's defiance.

* * *

It was hard not to feel a little foolish when he finally caught up to Pan in the lobby. She pretended not to know him while they browsed the clothing racks in the gift shop. His front may have been partially covered, but that didn't stop people from taking pictures of his butt.

"This is probably your Karma for sleeping with women for their bodies." Pan chirped, holding up a colorful tie dye dress.

Trunks rolled his eyes, clutching the khaki shorts and tropical shirt close to his body while observing a pair of sunglasses with dark lenses and silver framing. For now, he wouldn't think about consummating their marriage. They were just two friends on a tropical island with no parents, and the strong desire to have fun.


	8. 1:8

** 1:8 recap.**

* * *

**Divorce Me Not**

* * *

Pan Son

age: 15

Only child

Daughter of Gohan & Videl

1/4 Saiyan

After Goku loses at a game of Jenga to Vegeta, Pan finds herself in an arranged marriage with her best friend, Trunks. She has no fashion sense and Trunks says she dresses 'like a clown' because of it. Although she teases and scolds Trunks for having flings, she really does care about him, and gives him a blue bracelet she made as a gift. She wears a similar bracelet, except hers is red.

Trunks Briefs

age: 18

Only child

Son of Bulma & Vegeta

1/2 Saiyan

In the 1st chapter it's revealed that Trunks isn't happy with his arranged marriage, and he makes out with the belly dancer named Yuu. He flirts with Pan alot, but it's unkown at this point wheter he has serious feelings for her or if they're just friends. According to Pan, Trunks sleeps with 'everything on two legs.' He likes to collect sunglasses, his favorite accessory. Has a rocky relationship with his father.

Goku & Vegeta

both full blooded Saiyans.

They say that it's because Goku lost the game that Pan has to marry Trunks, as were the details of the bet. After going through bizarre rituals of the Saiyan marriage, could Vegeta possibly have another reason for choosing his son to marry Pan? It's clear he hasn't been completely honest, since he keeps forgetting to explain the details of the marriage ritual.

keep reading Divorce Me Not to find out!


End file.
